


Ничто не удержит нас вместе

by Regis



Category: Ashes to Ashes (UK TV), Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: От LOM к A2A





	Ничто не удержит нас вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Will Keep Us Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392159) by temporalgrace. 



\- Мне кажется, я исчезаю.

Джин открывает заспанные глаза и смотрит на Сэма, стоящего у окна. Рассветные лучи так четко и красиво очерчивают профиль Сэма, что это заставило бы сердце Джина замереть на мгновенье, будь у него склонность к подобной сентиментальной чепухе. 

\- Что?

\- Я не существую на самом деле, - продолжает Сэм тем же отстраненным тоном. – Я _думал_ , что существую, но это не так. Вокруг меня – _настоящая_ реальность. А я в ней лишь на время. 

Сэм не говорил ничего подобного уже много лет. Это не пугает Джина – он задумается о смысле слов позже. После чашки кофе.

Сэм поворачивается к Джину лицом. – Чтобы ни случилось, помни – я думал, что смогу остаться здесь навсегда.


End file.
